


Silence Under the Seventh Tatami | Shisui Uchiha x Reader Lemon

by tsurakofuku



Category: Naruto
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Cunnilingus, F/M, Gratuitous Smut, Lemon, One Shot, Oral Sex, PWP, PWP without Porn, Self-Insert, Smut, Smutty, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:14:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26337025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsurakofuku/pseuds/tsurakofuku
Summary: Request work: Shisui Uchiha! ☆ Is one of Konoha’s best ninjas really the best at all he does? Spoiler, of course he is. * I DO NOT OWN SHISUI UCHIHA OR NARUTO* (PWP, Lemon, Smut, One-Shot)
Relationships: Uchiha Shisui & Original Character(s), Uchiha Shisui & Original Female Character(s), Uchiha Shisui/Original Female Character(s), Uchiha Shisui/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 100





	Silence Under the Seventh Tatami | Shisui Uchiha x Reader Lemon

**Author's Note:**

> Smutty request for Shisui Uchiha, an ABSOLUTELY underrated Naruto character! A few quick notes; as I stated in an earlier writing, I’m out of sexy/cool ways to throw a condom on in my writings, so pretend it somehow isn’t something to be concerned with. Second, notes as to Shisui and my policy on aging-up - I couldn’t get a concrete answer as his age at death, so this IS both aged-up and in a universe where he isn’t dead, so Itachi had no big snapping point. So, Uchiha clan operations have continued… and they still keep a secret meeting room! Perfect setting. EXPLICIT LANGUAGE, FOR MATURE READERS ONLY PLEASE.
> 
> Recommended playlist: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0uiZr0HTpZZv4WI1ApsqMR

You are absolutely certain that you should not be here, below the tatami mats of Naka Shrine, but if you two do get caught – it’s better, isn’t it, that you’d be caught with Shisui Uchiha, instead of alone?

_Not that much better though._

He knows it too, knows that neither of you should be found here, and he’s reminding you every moment, gentle _shhh_ sounds coming from his mouth whenever the ground above trembles with the vibrations of footsteps. Well, reminding you as well as he can with his tongue gently dancing in your mouth, that is.

You can’t help it, letting out little sighs you keep from being too vocal. Shisui kisses you harder. What a convenient response.

Shisui is a good kisser. His mouth is warm, his movements controlled, lips pressing on yours and gently catching your bottom lip between his teeth. When he lets go, pulling your mouth open, he comes back for more. Your hands come up, from the loose embrace around his neck, to run your fingers through his perpetually tousled dark hair. His hands at your waist tighten before pulling you closer.

It’s been very quiet above, so you risk a whisper between kisses. 

“I’ve – missed you,” you say to your ninja.

“Oh?” Shisui murmurs softly. “Has it been lonely with me gone?”

“ _Mmmm_ ,” you say in agreement. You lean in more, gently pushing your hips into him, and letting them roll in a light circle. 

Shisui runs his hands down to your ass in response, giving you a squeeze. A pause, a rougher squeeze. His kisses become more urgent. 

“How- have you,” Shisui says slowly, running his hands in massaging circles over you, “been keeping – busy? While I was gone?”

You knead your fingers into his hair. The breaths coming from your mouth are turning more into moans. Yes, you’ve been starving for his touch, away on missions and away from you.

“Let me show you,” you start, but Shisui’s shushes drown out your words. 

“Don’t – baby, don’t be too loud.”

His muscles tense around you as footsteps somewhere outside above begin moving. You’re certain that no one will find you – this whole place is an Uchiha secret – but fine. _Fine_.

You won’t tell him at all. You’ll show him.

You run your right hand around Shisui’s head, over the thick band of his forehead protector, down to his cheek, drawing your index finger out into a line down his jaw to his throat. You turn your finger, lightly drawing back up to under his chin. Shisui freezes, mouth slowing under yours. You lean away, forcing his grip on your ass to break – sadly. Your hands come down to his chest now, and down, further down. You drop your hands to your crotch, feeling the desire beginning to burn inside you, turning everything warm. You teasingly touch yourself, just a little, just over the clothes, just enough to show him. But _why_ would you keep the same lonely activities with him here? _Let's move this along._

His eyes widen as you sink slowly to a squat, running your palms down the fabric of his shirt, and once you reach the hem of his shirt, up again to the lean muscle of his core. 

“Take off your shirt,” you say softly. 

Shisui’s eyes widen and he shivers out of his turtleneck without wasting time while your hands move again, down to his thighs, running your fingers on the thick muscles somehow still easy to find through the layer of clothing, then back up again, up to the waistband. 

He gasps your name out.

“I know _I’ll_ be quiet,” you say, looking up at Shisui with a grin. You yank on his pants, pulling them down to the ankle, not breaking eye contract even when Shisui squeezes his shut in a hard blink. Devious energy fills you with adrenaline. You adjust on the hard stone floor, trembling in excitement. 

You can’t take all of Shisui’s cock in your mouth. There’s too much of him for that. But you can satisfy him, and you know you’re good at that even with being somewhat out of practice. Your hand softly circles around his cock, swelling already at your touch. You lick, the drool gathering in your mouth, a long slow wet lick from the base of his balls all the way up his thick shaft to the head. Another, and another, teasing strokes, as the ragged breathing above you gets louder and louder. Shisui’s fingers come down, grabbing at your hair, tightening when you reach the tip of his cock again. You pause, breaking away to lick your palm too, and then come back. You wrap your wet palm slowly around the base of his cock and push your head down on his impossible thickness.

Maybe Shisui is moaning above you, maybe he’s keeping quiet with all his willpower. You brace your other hand against his hip and look up through your eyelashes. Shisui is looking down at you, dark brows furrowed and mouth slightly agape, shallow quick breaths coming from him. 

_So he is trying to keep silent._

You keep looking at him, feeling the heat of the moment’s eroticism rise to your cheeks, as you begin to bob your head up and down. Shisui lets out a groan, hands pressed hard against your skull. You blink back, squeezing your eyes closed and finding your rhythm as you suck his cock. Shisui begins thrusting his hips ever so slightly, fingers beginning to push harder on your head, bringing you into him.

You feel that you’re wet, the heat rising through your body coming from a base below your stomach. You lean forward on your knees, trying to press your thighs together, shifting your weight to stoke the fire building in you. 

A grunt sounds from above, his loudest sound so far, and his hands tighten on you, both hands buried in your hair. The speed picks up, not entirely of your own volition, as your mouth moves faster up and down his cock and controlled by Shisui’s hands. A ragged choke slips out of you. 

_Not fair. He should be the one making noises._

But Shisui’s hands are cold, strong, firm, moving you back and forward. Your tongue curls around his cock as it slides further and further into your mouth. Breathing is getting difficult, especially through the racing heartbeat in your ears. The heat at the base of your core is growing with every thrust Shisui makes. Your pussy throbs, even as you squeeze your legs together. You force your eyes up again, and a hot shiver dances through your body. Shisui looks wrecked, lips parted, eyes flashing. You work him at a pace that has somehow slipped out of your control. 

The moaning above you has formed into words. Filthy words. Shisui is teetering on the edge, and you’re about to take him there.

“Fuck yes,” he forces out. “Fuck yeah. Suck my cock. Squeeze it hard and take it down your throat.”

You let out the breath you didn’t know you were holding, a choking gasp into his crotch, as he drives you further down. The Uchiha will cannot be bent, and you close your eyes as you feel him pulse in the back of your throat. You manage not to gag when he comes, spilling hot and bitter down your throat, swallowing around him until he’s spent.

And then Shisui lets go with hands that are suddenly gentle once more, a soft “ _fuck_ ” and your name mixed in with hushed apologies pouring from his mouth. He drops to his knees as well, crouching on the floor and awkwardly kicking his pants free of his ankles. wildness ebbing from his eyes.

You smirk at him, wiping your mouth with the back of your hand. 

“Look who’s too loud now,” you say smugly but softly. 

Shisui’s eyebrows dive into a frown, before rising in halfway-mocking surprise. The steam begins to rise back in his eyes.

“Is this a challenge?”

He leans forward, bending, still pale and beading in sweat, to lean in and whisper in your ears. 

“Because you know that I’m the best.”

A retort – something about being one of the the best _shinobi_ doesn’t mean that he’s the best at _fucking_ \- bites in your throat. It would be a lie, anyway, but it doesn’t matter because Shisui has recaptured your mouth. The kisses come sloppier this time, as if he’s lost some of that carefully calculated control. 

But he’s lost none of his power. His hands come down to the hem of your shirt, grabbing it in fistfuls and twisting his wrists up, making it clear what he’s demanding. The wet kisses break for a moment as you raise your arms, letting him guide it off over you. He isn’t satisfied. As soon as it’s off, he goes for the hard folds of your bra, trying in his growing impatience to rip it off the same way. You help him, your chest bouncing free and hard.

With a deft strength, Shisui wraps one arm around you and guides your back to the floor, somehow both quick and gentle in his motions. The stone is cold against your bare skin, and you arch your back in response. You’re moving right into him. Shisui moves immediately, bringing his hand to your left nipple and mouth to your right breast. He buries his mouth in the underside of your breast for a moment while tweaking the left, and with long strokes of his tongue quickly reaches the other nipple. He nips and pinches at the sensitive skin. A moan almost escapes your mouth, your eyes rolling back at the rough tatami ceiling, before snapping back down.

You meet Shisui’s eyes, glimmering with lust and confidence. He switches his mouth and attention to the left, sucking at your nipple with a probing tongue, doing his best to tease the sound out of you. You clench your jaw, refusing, even as the sensation of his tongue lapping against you makes your skin prickle and the heat rush to your pussy. It must be dripping wet now. 

Shisui’s crouched body over you has one knee between your legs, and you raise your thighs to squeeze against him, the fire inside you burning brighter. In response, he slowly lets you loose with one last gentle nipping of his teeth. He begins to trace his finger down your chest, stomach, following the delightfully stinging indent of the nail with gentle soft kisses. He reaches the waistline of your pants, and with the same haste as before, rips them down from you. You gasp, rolling your hips and raising your legs to limply assist, but Shisui doesn’t need you to help.

“What I need,” Shisui says quietly. “Is for you to be silent.” He crouches between your legs, and flashes a suddenly devilish smile up at you. “But what I want is for you to scream my name, baby.”

“Make me,” you say, the words almost catching in your throat.

Before you’re done with the sentence, Shisui has brought his face down, between your pussy, hands forced between you and the stone floor to cup your ass with fingers digging hard into you. His tongue gently dances along your pussy, licking up the wetness gathered there, tracing down to your slightly damp thighs. Your muscles tremble beneath his too-gentle touch, and you allow a whine to slip out when he returns to your pussy before making his way down the other leg. He presses his mouth against your inner thigh, a hard kiss, and then finally diving with his tongue into your pussy. 

You whimper again, hoping he doesn’t hear, but _fuck_ your heart is racing in time with your throbbing clit, melting in your core as he works his tongue into you. Shisui moves up and down with his tongue, lapping away the wetness as it rushes, and coming up to your clit. His mouth smacks against you as he sucks gently at your delicate nub. You clench, and he licks faster, with fervent strokes of the tongue. Shisui’s fingers grab your ass again and again, grabbing for more and more, with a strength that will definitely bring dark violet bruises to you tomorrow. 

In response, you reach down to grab at his dark hair again, shuddering as his tongue begins flickering back and forth in deft short strokes. And without realizing, you’re speaking. 

“More. More. Shisui, more.”

His rhythm falters a little and then stops completely, and when you look down, you expect to see him grinning at the victory, but he’s pausing to adjust his balance against the floor. His right hand slides out from under you, and he leans up, forward. Shisui extends the first two fingers and brings it to your mouth, and you part your lips obediently. He doesn’t shove them into you, but you lick them hungrily, and he hooks them into your mouth, thumb rubbing against your chin. When he slowly draws them out of you, you close your lips in a gentle suck. A trail of saliva connects the two of you for a brief moment before he brings the hand back down to your pussy.

He didn’t need the wetness, you didn’t need the lubrication, but his fingers slide into your wanting entrance with such ease it makes your whole pussy shudder. You grind your hips into the floor, the cold stone welcome against your flushing skin. Shisui returns his mouth to your clit after a few clumsy licks searching for it again; when he finds your sweet spot it brings the lightness in your head and heat in the base of your stomach peak.

You grunt, almost letting words fall from you again, as Shisui pumps his fingers into you and licks over and over, dancing pressure harder and harder into your clit. He strokes in and out of you with strong fingers, going from fingertip to knuckle and back. Increasingly fast. Oh, you want to say his name, to let the whimpers turn into words, to let your excitement and lust scream from you. The heat begins pouring faster and thicker from your center, rising with your heartbeat, and the crest of your orgasm almost hits when Shisui abruptly pulls away.

“ _Mmm-_ ” You force yourself to cut off the sound, biting your lip so hard the blunt pain snaps you back from that cloud of rising orgasm. Shisui is sitting up, over you, panting as hard as if he’s come again, but his head is raised, intent, on the ceiling. Footsteps cross over the tatamis above, closer than they’ve sounded before. You clap your hand over your mouth, widening your eyes.

 _Shit._ It really, _really_ , wouldn’t be good to be caught down here, with an Uchiha or not. 

The footsteps recede. Shisui’s chest begins to slow, and he drops his head back to you. The desire still burns dark across his face, and a smirk comes to his mouth as he gazes down on you, splayed on the stone floor with your own hand against your mouth. 

He doesn’t come back to your pussy, but leans down to your face, kissing the side of your cheek with a wet kiss, taking your hand away from you and stroking the back of your fingers gently with his thumb. 

“You stayed quieter than I thought,” Shisui breathes into your ear. “Let’s see if you can keep it up.” 

He laces his fingers through yours, guiding it back to your mouth, pressing his hand over yours as a second gag.

“Keep your hand there. I’m going to go down on you again.”

You widen and then soften your eyes at him, nonverbally begging him to. For all your bravado to be silent, you aren’t sure how much longer you can keep it together. But though the orgasm has fallen away from its point of climax, you still feel a pleasurable slickness growing between your legs again. You rub them together, reaching up for Shisui. 

He lets go, and you keep your hand there as ordered. Yes, a gag is probably a good idea.

Shisui makes his way down across your body, bracing himself over you with his hands and adjusting himself down, more leisurely this time, tongue pressing against the top of your mound before scooping and finding its way back down between your folds. When he moves his hands to join, they aren’t seeking your entrance out again, but playing around you, making your hips buck at the touch and the whining in your throat almost become verbal again. The tip of Shisui’s tongue dances against your clit again, sensitive and swollen now, and you let a cry out. The sound is indeed muffled by your hand, but you clap your second over it as well, groaning and rolling your eyes up in response to his movements. 

Shisui moves with increasing speed, letting you build back up, stoking the fire of your orgasm. It builds slower this time, and you grow impatient, wanting your body to catch up to the reality. You move your hips against Shisui’s mouth, urging him on still.

“Cry,” he says lowly, hot breath between licks teasing achingly at your pussy. “Go ahead, baby. Scream out.”

You refuse to lose.

Shisui pushes his right hand against the tender skin of your inner thigh, fingers reaching up to force your hip flat against the stone, and flicks his tongue again and again on your clit. The rhythm of the tingling sensation makes you arch your back, straining against the constraints of his hand. You almost roll on the floor, squirming, as Shisui presses his mouth on you, bringing the burn faster and faster. 

He slows and breaks away again, moving his restraining hand down to your pussy, wet with the both of you, slowly stroking fingers against your entrance again. He sits up, leans forward onto his ankles, keeping steady eye contact with you. 

You drop your hands with a hiss of fresh air between your teeth as he uses his left hand to lift your right leg up. You arch it loosely over his shoulder, and he looks down on you. The forehead protector is slipping with sweat, and he shrugs his arm across your ankle to reach up and pull it off over his head. The movement makes your leg muscles stretch in a delicious pain.

“I don’t know if taking your hands away was a good idea,” Shisui murmurs, his voice quiet and steady. His fingers tease at your entrance. The index slides in. A few pumps of his hand later, the ring finger joins.

“Shisui,” you say in a strained voice. He takes his fingers out as he shifts again, and you feel the thick head of his cock come against the folds of your pussy. You let out a light whine. 

He begins to push into you, holding his thick shaft as he pushes down towards the entrance, and stops. He taps at your pussy lightly, once, twice. “Raise that ass of yours more for me,” he says in a low, commanding voice.

If this is where he’s the most Uchiha, you’re so glad the rest of the village doesn’t see it. You roll your hips up, as he sits up more, and your ass comes against the top of his thighs. It strains your upper back a little bit but then the shock of his hard cock comes suddenly slamming into you.

Your voice cries out despite yourself, and your hands fly back up to your mouth, pushing them into your face to drown out the wailing rising from your lungs, from deep in your core, as Shisui fucks you at an angle that seems to immediately hit your cervix. He immediately fills you, the rhythm of his strokes leaving you gasping and shaking against the stones. A gag really is a good idea. You would be shrieking by now.

You thrust your hips up to meet Shisui’s increasingly wild pace. His hand tightens on your ankle, and he gives a light kiss to the top of your foot, the other having come up from your pussy to grab at your thigh. He holds you in place and drives himself into you, somehow even faster. The whines slip between your fingers. You make eye contact with Shisui, who pants above you.

When you make eye contact, he licks his lips and smiles down at you. The hand bracing against the back of your thigh gets stronger. His other hand slips down to your other thigh and guides you down, his pace getting only a little ragged, until his hands are forcing your thighs flat across your stomach and chest. Shisui pauses in his strokes, casting a cautionary glance above, even though you haven’t heard anyone moving around. He adjusts on his knees, leaning forward flat above you and using your thighs for balance as he resumes his speed. You let your knees bend over his shoulders, your feet shaking as the pace picks up again.

Somehow, this angle hits even deeper, and you bite your hands, staring into Shisui’s eyes above you. His strokes come fast in this narrow space, but his cock has found your g-spot as he grinds into you. You bite harder, pleading up at him with begging eyes.

“Shh, baby,” he breathes. Your name falls from his lips gently, almost soothingly now in this close space.

You try to rock your hips up, but the constraints of this new position leaves you frustratingly without power. You fling your hands down, out and up to his neck, holding Shisui’s close and feeling his coarse, sweaty hair between your fingers. His cock drives harder and harder into your core, sending lightning through your entire body. You raise your head, and he meets your lips in a hungry kiss.

Your fingernails dig into the side of his neck as he pounds into you furiously, the jagged rhythm making your breath catch in your throat. The fire, the burning fire, comes to a head again, and this time the wave is cresting furiously, the heartbeat in your ears perhaps both of yours.

“Oh-“ you say, trying to keep from a shriek. You break away from Shisui’s mouth, moaning, biting your lip, as his firm body keeps you down. “Oh.”

The words come out of you with every stroke, every slam of his cock as Shisui fucks you. “Oh,” you say again, the whine creeping in and becoming louder than you intended. “Shisui – I – I’m – come – I-”

“Coming?” Shisui forces out above you. “Go – ahead. Go ahead baby. Me – too - ”

And with a trembling moan, his hands clamp down into you, pushing your legs so hard into your chest that it almost takes your breath away and makes your legs fully extend over his shoulder. He comes hard, impossibly huge inside you with a final, stopping slam. You feel yourself tense around him as you come too, your arms tense around his shoulders and fingernails grabbing, digging into any skin you can find a hold onto. You duck your head into the crook of his shoulder and let out a wail, as low and quiet as you can. Shisui’s own breath has a vocal edge to it, as his body grinds into you, shuddering inside you as the wave of your orgasm comes crashing down. 

You pant, breathing heavy, into Shisui. He slowly, gingerly, lets go of your thighs, lowering your legs, and helps you roll into a sitting position. He cradles you gently, leaning against the stone wall. You feel both of your heartbeats slowly subside.

Shisui wipes your forehead with the back of his hand, smiling sweetly. All the passion and fire of before is ebbing out of him, the familiar gentleness settling across his face again. “I’m so proud of you,” he says, dropping into a whisper. “You were much quieter than I thought you could be.”

“You didn’t make it easy.” You struggle to keep your voice low, still catching your breath.

He kisses the side of your head, then again, then moves and kisses your forehead. Then a finger comes to your chin and tilts your head up. You dreamily beam at him, closing your eyes to accept a gentle kiss to your mouth before giving one back. His arms squeeze you tight. You hug him close in response. Slowly, your breath returns to normal.

“Can we just sit here for a minute?” you ask, breathing in the musty smell of sex and sweat in the tiny underground room.

“For a minute,” Shisui allows. He kisses your nose. “And then, we should go somewhere where making noise isn’t a problem.”

**Author's Note:**

> Btw, the sex position I was trying to describe, I looked it up and I guess it's called "g-whiz" ? It's hard to describe from a verbal perspective but I hope it was clear. Thank you for reading!! I hope you enjoyed it. :) ~ Tsura *IF YOU WANT TO MAKE A REQUEST: See the Google Form in my linktree or / DM me on Twitter @ TsuraKofuku *


End file.
